Double Entendre
by Midnight Affair
Summary: WARNING! Slashy wincest. Dean and Sam discover a hot tub...and in it, discover something else...


_**Double Entendre**_

**_WARNING!_ This story contains somewhat, pretty much, graphic sexual situations between two males who just happen to be brothers…and…really hot. So please be advised NOT to read any further if slashy wincest is not your cup of coffee, tea, juice, alcoholic beverage, or any other kind of thing that might be available in a cup….So, you've been warned. **

**Also, this is my very first wincest ever…I'm completely new to writing slash…so helpful feedback is very much welcomed. Thanks.**

** I also own nothing of Superntural.  
**

* * *

"Was it good for you?" Dean asked, sucking in his breaths vigorously and trying to regain his balance. Sam leaned beside him, back against the wall, breathing just as heavy as he looked at the wrecked room, furniture tipped over, pictures shattered.

"How do you always manage to piss off the spirit before we find the bones to salt and burn?"

"Ah, not jealous that they pay more attention to me, are you?"

"Oh, yeah," Sam said dismissively. "I'm _so_ jealous that I don't get to be thrown into walls as much as you do."

"That's what I thought," Dean remarked, brushing himself off. "So, where'd you find the body, anyway?"

"It was in the front yard buried in a flower garden," Sam answered with a sad chuckle. "He must have had the green thumb because when his wife dug the grave, she left his foot sticking up right by a rose bush."

"That's classy. Well, at lease this vengeful spirit's rampaging days are over."

"Too bad they couldn't work things out…uh, you know, before she killed him. They seemed so happy at one point, living in this huge house out in the middle of nowhere. Just them. Kind of romantic. You know, they had just gotten a brand new Jacuzzi?" Sam stated absent-mindedly, but something caught his brother's attention.

"Wait, did you just say Jacuzzi?"

Sam snapped his eyes to Dean's.

"…Yes…"

"Dude, show me!"

A couple minutes later, Sam led Dean to the backyard, open to the faraway wilderness surrounding the land. There was a large, wooden deck that stretched out, leading to its grand centerpiece: a massive hot tub.

Sam nearly had to close Dean's mouth for him and wipe the drool away.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine…as soon as I'm in that Jacuzzi," Dean said, taking his jacket off and tossing it aside. Sam's eyes went wide.

"What? You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"You look like someone who is way too enthusiastic about an inanimate object."

"Whatever," Dean shrugged, meandering over to the side of the machine.

"No one has lived in this house for months. I bet that thing doesn't even work," Sam said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms.

Dean knelt down and opened a side compartment of the Jacuzzi, flipped a switch, and grinned when the motor clicked on and rumbled to life. He stood up and looked at Sam.

"You were saying?"

"Okay, fine, but you still can't be serious about this. Using a dead man's Jacuzzi?"

"Hey," Dean countered, pointing his finger as if giving a lecture. "It's not like he'll be using it."

Sam huffed as Dean continued to strip down, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it by his jacket. He tried not to watch so intently, aiming his gaze elsewhere to distract him.

"Aren't you gonna join me? I don't bite," Dean said. "Much." He then lifted the cover off the hot tub and let his eyes wander over the bubbling water. It was sheer, liquid crystal that shimmered beneath the moonlit sky.

"Dean, I…" Sam began, and then caught sight of his brother standing at the Jacuzzi in nothing but his boxers, peering over the edge. His voice trailed off somewhere, gulped down by astonishment. He shook himself out of it and continued after clearing his throat. "It just doesn't feel…right."

"Look, Sammy. It's midnight," Dean said, walking over to Sam. "We're in the middle of absolutely no where, not a neighbor for even fifteen miles. No one knows we're here but us. And we work our asses off all the time, and when do we ever just take a small break? We deserve some pampering sometimes."

Sam felt himself waiver in his opposing stance. A smile curved on his face and his features lightened.

"Did you just say 'pampering'?" Sam inquired with amusement.

"Shut up and get undressed," Dean ordered. Sam laughed quietly and did as he was told until he was in nothing but his boxers as well. By the time he reached the hot tub Dean was already in it, soaking up all the wondrous glory it had to offer with countless streaming jets that targeted specific pressure points.

Sam climbed over the edge of the opposite side, dipping his body down in gradually until he felt Dean watching him. He suddenly became nervous and practically fell in. The calming torrents of bubbling waves were more than welcoming, Sam had to admit. And of course there was the view.

Dean sprawled out against his side of the tub, arms extended along the top of the rim, eyes gazing upwards to the starry sky. Moonlight cascaded down, illuminating every curve of his body, defining every muscle, and giving his face a soft glow. The water on his chest dripped with a glistening reflection of light and through the darkness of the world around them all Sam saw was the radiance of Dean, and that was all he needed to see. He breathed the spectacle in, enthralled silently. But his unspoken thoughts were torture for him and soon enough he couldn't even look at his brother, let alone appear like he was having a good time.

He unknowingly grimaced, purposely avoiding the sight of Dean across from him, staring out at the shadowy nothingness that abounded. He heard the sudden sound of rustling water before a smattering of it hit his face. Sam turned to face the other man.

"Did you just splash me?" Sam asked incredulously, his mouth hanging open. A sly smirk played on Dean's lips.

"Maybe."

"Whatever, man. Grow up," Sam said under a breath and rolled his eyes. He turned his attention to the vast landscape that went on for what seemed like forever. Dark green hills met the twilight horizon in the distance with large trees blowing in a delicate breeze. The second his thoughts began to wander, another sprinkling of water hit him.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest and stared when Sam looked at him.

"Stop _thinking_ so damn much, Sammy. You're supposed to be relaxing, letting go of it all."

"It's kind of hard to relax when someone keeps throwing water in your face."

"Don't be such a baby."

"Don't be such a jerk!" Sam raised his voice, not really angry at all, just wanted to get his point—whatever that was—across.

"Okay," Dean waved a hand in the air and leaned back against the Jacuzzi.

"Okay," Sam said in accordance, leaning back as well.

Dean tried, God knows he tried to control himself, but the instant Sam looked away he couldn't help but lift both hands and shove a mound of water towards Sam, watching with unbridled laughter as the wave crashed into him.

When the water settled and Sam wiped his drenched bangs away from his eyes, he stared straight at Dean like an animal on the prowl.

"That's it," he gritted out, and before Dean could move, Sam was leaping over towards him, trying not to laugh despite his frustration. He grabbed his brother and pushed him down under the water, grinning approvingly at Dean's flailing arms. After the quick dunk, he let Dean come up for air, which was his first mistake. The next thing Sam knew Dean was jumping on him and pushing him under the water. Arms tangled around each other and legs kicked, all limbs and laughter as each man fought for control over the other.

They wrestled for a few long minutes, and finally when both of them were successfully above water they came to a silent, mutual agreement to rest and catch their breath. They panted and coughed through chuckles, sighing as they knelt across from one another inches away. Dean met Sam's eyes for the first time since before they went under and it made Sam shiver with something inconveniently close to lust. He didn't want to do this now, didn't want to make these feelings and thoughts he's had anything more than a private secret and a torturing burden. He couldn't handle the rejection.

But Dean's lips were right there, supple and inviting and waiting, and Sam figured what the hell, he's spent the last few years in miserable hesitation, so what's an eternity in the devil's lair if he gets just one, forbidden kiss?

The moment of wait was over. Dean's lips were half parted as he took in a breath, his eyes closed, and Sam quickly, hungrily, cupped his face and pulled himself towards Dean. There's not a chance to say anything or move or even think, only a chance that's being taken with nothing to regret and everything at risk.

His lips pressed against Dean's in a solitary crime, stealing the kiss greedily and refining it only by a gentleness Sam didn't think he'd be able to maintain.

The kiss itself was short and to the point and the pain of prying himself away from Dean was only alleviated by the taste of the older man that lingered with him still and quite possibly would forever.

Sam watched from a near distance as his brother slowly opened his eyes. His gaze on Sam was quiet; eyes on fire and burning with unanswerable questions. He didn't even blink for the longest time, just stared. Then, finally, in a remarkably calm whisper because he didn't trust his voice, "Do that again, Sammy."

It was a request the younger man had no issue with granting and he wasn't about to query reason or make sense of the beautiful chaos around him.

Instantly he latched onto Dean in a tighter, closer kiss and felt it returned with a fierceness Sam only fantasized about. He felt Dean's hands smoothing their way over his shoulders and around his neck, twisting locks of Sam's wet hair in his fist as he deepened the kiss. Tongue slid over tongue as they exchanged a nearly suffocating pleasure instead of a pause for fresh oxygen. Sam fell into Dean's embrace with ease, locking his arms around him, fingers tracing down his spine until Sam could feel Dean tremble against him.

Dean maneuvered himself enough to slide Sam up against the edge of the hot tub. The position didn't last very long because Sam was determined to reverse it, quickly and strongly flipping their enfolded bodies around and slamming Dean into the side, closing any space between them with prowess.

The older Winchester wanted to object at first, trying to lean forward and switch back, but Sam fought against it by gripping his shoulders and restraining him from movement as their kiss broke and they locked eyes. It became imminent that this was how Sam wanted it and Dean would let him have his way because he didn't know how to do anything else.

Their hearts had already been racing but they were so caught up in the moment that when they actually were in sight of each other again, taking the other in, their pulses went rapid and any urges they felt became insatiable.

Sam engulfed Dean's lips once more, then moved down to his neck and lightly traveling from side to side. His hands pressed against Dean, massaging over his chest while his kisses pursued Dean's shoulder.

Dean could feel the hot breath trickling down his neck and over his body, encompassing him with a moist chill. He felt Sam's hands going lower and lower down his chest, kisses following not long after them until finally it all stopped rather reluctantly. He looked at his brother who now seemed almost afraid to meet his eyes. Sam was staring down, one hand on Dean's chest, the other teasing the water's surface just near his abdomen, teetering precariously close to taking the next rational step.

When Sam started to dip his hand below, Dean shuddered and Sam halted, frozen in place.

"Do you want to stop?" Sam asked quietly, not hiding the lack of appeal in the notion, but he didn't want Dean uncomfortable and he made that clear in his eyes.

Dean let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and flashed half a smile.

"No, I—"

"Good," Sam cut in, smirking deviously. Like a ravenous vampire he attacked beneath Dean's chin and back around his neck again in some mix of kissing and playful biting. It wasn't meant to be a distraction but he didn't mind that it added to the element of surprise and a small jump when Dean realized Sam's hand was tugging covetously at his boxers. In a matter of seconds Sam found what he intended and it didn't take very long given its substantial size. The search wasn't hard, but something else definitely was.

The moan Dean emitted was pure, uninhibited gratification while Sam grazed his erection in firm but tender strokes. The bubbling water around them moved with an undulant thrashing as Sam forced himself higher over his brother and ascended his hand further up the stiff appendage. Sam's movements were graceful at first but quickly became merciless as he _pulled_ and _rubbed_ and _pulled_ until Dean was helplessly crying out for Sam with vehement desire.

And Sam let himself go, groaning fervently at the thrill of Dean saying his name in such a way, of Dean saying anything because that voice was so damn arousing without even trying.

Dean threw his head back, mouth open and wanton as he met lips with the taller man hanging over him like some carnal predator. Sam's mouth swallowed his brother's clamor as another kind of high-powered underwater jet stream burst out. Sam then kissed along Dean's clean-shaven cheek so he could listen to him gasping for air between stifled moans as the aftershock of Dean's climax shook both of their bodies.

Dean's body relaxed again and the younger Winchester slunk down between his legs. He placed both hands on Dean's chest so he could feel the sweet rhythm of his fast pounding heart. Sam's lips brushed against Dean's ear.

"You always said that I was yours; yours to save, to watch over, to love," Sam said soothingly with his warm breath tickling the side of his brother's face as he spoke. "And you, Dean…you are _mine_."

There was something about the way he said it and the way he meant it that evoked a new rush of passion in Dean. Overtaken with a striking rapture, he grabbed hold of Sam and invited him briskly into a zealous kiss; one Sam was much obliged to return with an avid flick of his tongue against his brother's.

The two of them sat there for the longest time, arms wrapped each other's necks holding each other as close as they could. Between a few sighs and kisses, the cool midnight air was beginning to cling to their skin and two cold bodies could only keep each other so warm for so long.

"Maybe we should go some place more comfortable," Sam suggested between a kiss. Dean nuzzled his face against Sam's and pulled him closer, as if it were possible.

"I'm comfortable right here," he replied automatically. "But maybe we could find some place a bit warmer."

Sam ran his fingers in a petting motion on the back of Dean's neck.

"Agreed."

After somehow finally achieving the art of letting the other go, the two of them rushed around grabbing a towel and picking up their clothes. They air-dried and hop-walked while sprinting for the door and trying to pull their pants on. Sam straightened his shirt and smothered the towel over his hair, standing in front of the impala as Dean threw their equipment and duffels in the trunk.

"Nearest motel is about thirty minutes from here," Sam said hurriedly.

"What if we speed?" Dean shot out from the other side of the car. Sam wiped his still damp hair backwards and sighed.

"That _is_ if we speed," He answered wryly. He heard the trunk shut louder than it should have and by the time he turned around Dean was beside him.

Sam was startled briefly, something about the man before him always so breathtaking, but his nerves jolted for an entirely different reason when Dean shoved him backwards, guiding him up on the hood of the car and climbing over him.

"Yeah? Well I can't wait that long," Dean told him and before Sam could protest—not that he planned on it—he was silenced with a kiss and Dean's tongue in his mouth, sweeping over his own.

Sam clenched onto Dean's shirt, suddenly aware that his brother's hand was drifting down to his pants.

"I just got my pants back on, Dean," Sam said casually, parting momentarily from the kiss and smiling with mock annoyance.

"Like that's going to stop me," Dean asserted, moving himself slowly down Sam's body until he was standing, leaning against the grill of the car with each hand occupying one of Sam's knees. The younger man glanced over to Dean, watching his eyes sparkle in the moonlight in glossy anxiousness.

Dean moved his hands a bit further up Sam's thighs, squeezing gently in a wordless promise.

Sam's breaths became heavier and faster with anticipation when Dean started to toy with the zipper of his pants, fingers lightly coaxing the growing swell beneath the tightening denim.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" Dean asked in a voice so low it commanded unequivocal attention.

Sam can't say anything, rendered speechless with lasciviousness. He nodded and watched Dean just smile at him with eyebrows raised.

"Alright then, get off my car and let's get to that motel," Dean advised, smacking a hand on Sam's thigh and then retreating to the driver's side door, leaving the other man in a dazed confusion.

Sam took a few deep breaths and then exhaled sharply, promptly hopping off the car and facing Dean, staring at him desperately.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked in a rasping voice, feeling it _hard_ in a number of ways to stand and look at his brother at the same time.

"Just having some fun before we leave."

Not wanting to waste a second more, Sam cringed through every hasty step to the passenger door.

"I didn't know you were a tease, you prick!" He bellowed out, bending over a moment to reclaim control of the situation. Dean looked at him over the top of the car and grinned.

"Oh, _Sammy_," he started mischievously. "I'm going to make you _beg_ for it before we even make it to the highway."

Sam glared at him, mumbling under his breath as he got into the car about Dean being '_cruel_', then something indistinct like '_heartless bastard'_, finishing with a coy smile and '_so fucking pretty_'.

Dean laughed, jumped in the car, and accelerated as if there would be no tomorrow. The thirty minute trip ended up lasting twenty-one minutes, three missed red lights, and a rightfully ignored stop sign because Sam did exactly what Dean said he would; he begged.

Dean nearly forgot to put the car in park before leaping out for the check-in office. There was a lady at the desk half asleep when Dean came barging in.

"Room for two, please," he rattled out far more excitedly than he planned. The woman blinked her eyes open.

"Right, yes, of course," she yawned. "Do you prefer a king size bed or two queens?"

Dean hazarded a glance back out to the car where Sam was giving him this look. He turned back to the clerk, a devilish smirk on his face and an eager glint in his eyes.

"King."


End file.
